Return of the Past
by daisyduke80
Summary: Sequel of Past Remembered. Christian comes back to finish his revenge on Riley. To do that he borrows one of Riley's friends. Crap summary please read and review! Rating may move to T.
1. A Year

_**Author's Note: wow….ummm…..I'm just going to say there is no real excuse for why it took me two years to finally do a sequel but I'm going to go with I lost my muse and life go in the way. I am now a college freshmen second semester and loving it! Going to wonderful NKU and its awesome. So here is the sequel finally. Enjoy!**_

**Chapter 1**

A year. It had been an entire year since the incident with Christian. Riley couldn't believe so much time had passed. His wounds had healed and the nightmares had faded away, and for the first time in a while, Riley felt like that everything was going great in his life. Ben and him were walking down the street by the Archives going to meet Abigail for lunch.

"So are there any new treasures out there?" Riley asked.

"No, besides I think were done with treasure hunting for awhile," Ben stated.

"Sure….what did Abigail say when you told her that?" Riley asked.

"She didn't believe me," Ben mumbled.

Riley laughed, "I figured she wouldn't."

"I know but I had to try," Ben smiled.

They got to the restaurant and saw Abigail already had a table.

"Hey guys," she greeted.

She stood up and kissed Ben. They all sat down and scanned the menu to decide what they wanted to eat.

"So what time is the gala tonight?" Riley asked.

"7:30 and no your not going to wear your Converse," Abigail firmly stated.

"But they're so comfortable," Riley whined.

"Riley it is a formal event and you are going to wear formal shoes. If I see you try to wear them I will burn them in front of you," Abigail warned.

"You wouldn't dare," Riley stated.

"Wouldn't I?" Abigail challenged.

"Ben tell your wife to be nice to me," Riley whined.

"Sorry buddy I can't help you there," Ben smiled.

"Fine I'll wear the stupid dress shoes," Riley sighed in defeat.

Abigail smiled in victory as the waitress came and took their order.

Ben walked out of his and Abigail's bedroom. Abigail was still getting ready, so Ben decided to go check on Riley. He walked down the hallway to Riley's room and saw the door cracked and heard the music coming out of the stereo. Ben peeked through the door and saw Riley dressed in only his dress pants, with his back to the door getting ready to put on his shirt.

The light caught Riley's back at the right angle, and Ben could see the faint scares on his back caused by the whip Christian used on him. It made Ben's blood boil and his heart break whenever he saw the remains of the damage that Christian had done to his best friend. It was a solid reminder to him about the one time he failed to protect Riley. As Riley slipped his shirt on and started buttoning it, Ben decided to make his presence known and knocked on the door, nudging it open. Riley turned around, tucking in his shirt.

"Hey Ben,"

"Hey you almost ready?" Ben asked.

"Yeah just about," Riley stated, "you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine why do you ask?" Ben questioned.

"Nothing you just seem a little off." Riley observed.

"It's nothing, just Abigail having a wardrobe crisis," Ben informed.

"Oh okay I'll be down in a few minutes," Riley assured.

"Okay see you down there," Ben stated.

Riley nodded and Ben left. Riley shook his head and finished getting ready.

Ben, Abigail, and Riley entered the Gala. The ride over had mostly been in silence, save Riley's complaining about his dress shoes being too tight and pointy. Abigail finally threatened to leave him on the side of the road if he didn't shut up soon. Riley once again sighed in defeat and settled into the backseat of Ben's car. Once inside Riley went off to the refreshments table and Ben and Abigail went to mingle. A little while later, Ben and Abigail were on the dance floor swaying to a slow song.

"Ben what's on your mind?" Abigail asked.

"Nothing why do you ask?" Ben wondered.

"Ben you have been distracted all night. I know something is wrong," Abigail stated.

Ben looked down at his feet.

"You saw Riley's scars again didn't you?" Abigail questioned.

Ben looked back up at his wife.

"Ben it's been a year. You have to let it go and move on," Abigail sighed.

"I know, but each time I see the remains of that horrible time, I can't help but feel guilty. It's like a bitter reminder that I failed to protect him and I just can't help but think about it," Ben confessed.

Abigail cupped Ben's cheek in her hand and made him look her straight in the eye.

"Ben, Riley is here and he is fine. He is here because of you. You got to him before Christian could really hurt him or worse. So stop blaming yourself for the past and just be happy that Riley is here with us now," Abigail explained.

Ben smiled at his wife.

"Have I ever told you how amazing you are?" Ben asked.

"Not lately," Abigail mused.

"Your amazing," Ben grinned.

"I know," Abigail laughed.

Ben kissed her passionately. They broke away and left the dance floos. They made their way to the refreshment table and saw a girl handing  
>Riley a piece of paper and walking away, Riley watched her go.<p>

"Well look at you," Abigail smiled.

"Yeah I know I'm irresistible," Riley mused.

"Keeping telling yourself that buddy," Ben laughed.

"Hey!"

"Come on boys I'm tired and the gala is starting to break up, lets get out of here," Abigail stated.

They grabbed their coats and left.

_**Review?**_


	2. Movie Night Turned Bad

**Chapter 2**

"Riley I'm going to get you!" Ben yelled.

Abigail looked up at the stairs from the hallway to see Riley running down them he ran into the hallway and disappeared into the living room. Ben came down the stairs seconds later.

"Where did he go?" he asked.

"In the living room, what is going on?" Abigail questioned.

"He moved my books out of order in my den," Ben complained.

"Really Ben? Your chasing him for that?" Abigail asked.

"It took forever to organize those books!" Ben pointed out.

"Whatever just be careful," Abigail warned.

She shook her head and walked into the kitchen.

Ben walked into the living room, but Riley was no where in sight.

"Come on, Riley, come out and take it like a man," Ben called out.

He took a few more steps into the room looking for Riley. Suddenly he heard Riley let out a yell and jump on his back sending them both to the ground.

"Oh that's it! Now your going to get it!" Ben yelled.

He flipped them over and started tickling Riley.

"Stop it! Stop! I'm sorry!" Riley yelled in between laughs.

"Oh I bet you are," Ben smiled, " you are so going to reorganized those books into the right order."

"Okay I promise I promise I will," Riley swore.

"Good," Ben stated.

He got off of Riley and helped him up. Abigail came in.

"Are you two quite finished?" she asked.

"Yes were done," Ben answered.

"Good dinner is ready," she announced.

They all went and sat down at the table.

"So are we still doing movie night?" Riley asked getting a spoonful of corn out of one of the bowls.

"Yup Abby went and picked up the movies today," Ben answered getting a roll out of the bread basket.

"Let me guess they're all chick flicks," Riley sighed also grabbing a roll.

"No. I got _Green Lantern, Hangover 2, _and_ Bridesmaids,_" Abigail stated.

"Green Lantern is first," Riley declared.

"Okay we'll watch that first," Ben smiled.

"Sweet!" Riley yelled in excitement.

Abigail and Ben laughed and the normal dinner conversation carried on. After dinner, they all went into the living room. Abigail popped the popcorn and Riley put the movie in. As they settled in to watch the movie, they were completely unaware that someone was in the woods watching them.

Christian watched through some binoculars as the three laughed at something in the movie.

"Oh yes laugh now Poole. You won't be laughing when you see what I have planned for you and your friends," he sneared.

Putting the binoculars back in his backpack, he took one last look at the house before finally walking back into the woods.

The movie ended and Riley stood up.

"What should we watch next?" he asked.

"It's almost midnight Riley," Abigail pointed out.

"So? It's Friday night, you don't have work tomorrow," Riley stated.

"Fine one more movie but put in_ Bridesmaids," _Abigail told him.  
>"Fine," Riley sighed.<p>

He put the movie in and sat back down.

As the movie ended, Abigail fell asleep on Ben's shoulder.

"I think I should take her upstairs," Ben whispered.

He gathered her in his arms and carried her upstairs. Riley took out the movie and flipped on the tv. The news was on. Riley sat back down and picked up the remote to change the channel, when a news story caught his eye.

"Breaking News: Christian Paisley has escaped a maximum security prison. He is considered armed and extremely dangerous. Please contact Special Agent Peter Sandusky at the F.B.I if you have any information on his ware bouts." The newscaster announced.

Riley felt the color from his face drain as a picture of Christian showed up on TV. There was so much evil in his eyes. Riley turned around and saw Ben standing in the doorway. He had been standing there and heard the newscaster repeat the story. They both stared at each other not knowing what to say.


	3. Return of an Enemy

**Chapter 3**

Ben tiredly rolled out of bed. Riley had finally gone to bed about 3:30 last night after hearing about Christian, but he was up most of the night with nightmares. Ben had been there to calm him down and Riley finally fell asleep peacefully. Ben looked at the clock and saw it was almost 11:30. He got up and took a shower. He got dressed and made his way downstairs to the kitchen, the coffee calling his name. He saw Riley in there drinking his own coffee, dark bags under his eyes.

"Hey, where is Abigail?" Ben asked pouring his own cup.

"She went to the store and meeting her mom for lunch," Riley stated.

Ben nodded and took a sip of his coffee. He turned around and faced Riley, leaning against the counter.

"Are you okay?" Ben asked.

Riley shrugged, "I don't know really," he mumbled.

"Riley it's okay to be scared," Ben stated.

"I know it's just…Ben he is out there. Now that he is out he is going to come back for me," Riley justified.

"Riley he won't get you, not while I'm here," Ben made known finishing his coffee and putting his cup in the sink.

"Ben he'll hurt you again."

"I don't care, I'm going to protect you."

"This is my fight Ben, just stay out of it!" Riley yelled.

Ben stared at him in disbelief.

"Fine Riley, fine. You want me out of it, I'm out of it," Ben stated firmly.

Ben walked into the front hallway and out the front door, slamming it as he left, heading to the woods.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Riley didn't mean to snap at Ben, but he didn't want Ben to get hurt again. This was his problem and he had to deal with it. Then again Ben was his best friend and risked his life for him. He decided he would wait until Ben came back and cooled off to talk to him. Little did he know that he might not get that chance.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ben stood in a small clearing in the woods. He couldn't believe Riley wouldn't want his help. Taking a deep breath he looked towards the sky for an answer on how to help his friend. He heard movement behind him.

"Riley if that's you I don't want to talk," Ben stated.

The movement stopped and Ben sensed someone behind him. Before he could turn around, someone grabbed his arms and put a cloth over his mouth and nose.

"Hello Gates," a voice sneered.

Ben tried to struggle against the hold, but it was too strong. The chemicals on the rag were strong too. Ben soon gave into them and dropped to the ground unconscious.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Christian smiled evilly as Ben Gates dropped to the ground. Taking him was so much better than taking Riley. He took a hold of Gates' arms and started dragging him to the road where his stolen car sat.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Abigail opened the door and hauled her groceries in.

"Don't worry guys, I got it. Don't need any help, I can do it all by myself!" she yelled sarcastically.

Riley came down the stairs.

"Sorry Abs, I was playing a game, didn't hear you come in at first," Riley made known picking up a few bags and helping her carry them to the kitchen.

As they began putting things away, Abigail noticed Ben wasn't around.

"Where is Ben?" she asked.

"Oh I forgot you don't know," Riley mumbled.

"Don't know what?" Abigail questioned putting the last of the groceries away.

"You might want to sit down," Riley warned.

"I already don't like this," Abigail mumbled.

They sat down at the island in the kitchen.

"Last night after you went to bed, the news announced that Christian had escaped from prison. Me and Ben had an argument this morning because I didn't want him to get involved in it and get hurt again. He left and I guess went for a walk in the woods. He hasn't been back yet," Riley explained.

Abigail sat there taking in everything that Riley had said with a look of shock on her face.

"Oh my God. Riley you should let Ben help you, he loves you like a brother, he doesn't want you to get hurt," Abigail explained.

"I know I was going to wait until he came back to talk to him. In fact he has been gone a while," Riley realized.

Abigail picked up her cell phone and dialed Ben's number.

"Riley, Ben is not answering his phone," she stated.

"That's not like him," Riley pointed.

Riley's phone started ringing.

"Ben?" he asked answering it.

"Guess again Riley," a voice sneered.

Riley went rigid and cluntched the phone tighter.

"Christian," he growled.

"Very good Poole," Christian raved.

"What do you want?" Riley demanded.

"Revenge, since I couldn't get it last time with you, I borrowed one of your friends," Christian made known.

"Ben," Riley realized.

He heard Abigail gasp behind him.

"Yup, I'm going to have a little fun with him," Christian gleed.

"Let him go Christian," Riley demanded.

"Not yet. Eventually, but by the time I tell you where he is, it will be too late. Involve the police if you want, but you won't find him. Say goodbye to your friend Riley," Christian sneered.

The line disconnected, leaving Riley and Abigail to stare at each other in disbelief.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Christian closed Ben's phone and put it on the ground. He smashed it under his foot. He walked over to his hostage who was hanging up by his arms in chains struggling to break free.

"Don't bother trying to break free Gates, its useless," Christian made known.

"What do you want Christian?" Ben asked.

"I'm back and I want to have some fun," Christian stated.

Rearing back he punched Ben in the face.

"Let's begin shall we?" Christian smiled.


End file.
